


Close to You

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Secret Crush, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoko found herself astonished to be trapped inside his warm embrace; all wrapped in an unfamiliar comfort, just like being cocooned by a thick, fluffy layers of cloud basked in morning sunlight.<br/>The problem is...why the heck did she end up in a stranger's bed?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close to You

_I must be dreaming._

That’s what the logical side of her brain told her. Those entire warm, fuzzy feeling; she’s all wrapped in an unfamiliar comfort, just like being cocooned by a thick, fluffy layers of cloud basked in morning sunlight. Bizarrely, she could even hear a soft whisper of drizzle out of the window.

_I must be dreaming, it’s raining out there yet I feel so warm._

Decided to enjoy another minutes of bliss, she curled on the bed to find a different kind of warmness on her right side. She let out a sated sigh, smile curved on her plumped lips. Shoko had never felt this pleased before.

Until another slap from her logical brain forced her to the reality.

Chanting a little prayer inside her head, Shoko opened her eyes carefully. She stared at unfamiliar sight of baby violet bed sheet. ( _I don’t remember that I had this kind of bed sheet before…_ )

Right in front of her, a mop of brunette was messily covered under the same sheet as hers. Shoko was close to flick the poked forehead and yelled “Wake up, Masako!” until she realized that it’s not Masako’s.

Shoko finally realized that she’s not in the middle of weekly-sleepover session with her best friend, Aiba Masako. She’s not even in Masako’s room, for God sake.

Then, whose room’s this?

No, please don’t panic. Inhale…Exhale. Inhale…Exhale. Inhale…Ex—shit!

Shoko incredibly managed not to scream right when she felt a pair of arm and leg engulfing her trembling body closer to the owner.

Another harsh reality hit her when she realized that nothing covered those entangled body but the baby violet fucking bed sheet.

 

Shoko is in a deep shit.

 

Slowly tried to reveal the mysterious figure behind the bed sheet, Shoko found herself astonished to be trapped inside the warm embrace, deeper. His unexpectedly warm and comfortable embrace. Damn it, Shoko had to admit that.

She never thought his sleeping figure would look that pure and innocent, despite the strong figure and deep feature on his face like a perfectly carved wooden doll. Shoko looked his face carefully from such a close distance for the first time; he surely got a pair of beautiful eyes with those pretty eyelashes, a beautiful nose and alluring pair of lips with some bits of beauty marks adorned it. What mesmerizes her more was a hint of musk, sandalwood, and touch of bergamot’s scent radiated from his body. A man with this kind of sexy scent is her weakness.

 

Shoko is in a total deep shit.

 

She was about to release herself from him when he finally let out a muffled groan, pulling Shoko once again to feel the warmness of their flushed, bared body. Those pretty eyelashes fluttered open; she couldn’t help to scrunch her eyes in horror, anticipating what kind of havoc to come in seconds. A pair of arms which lay on her hips earlier had moved to frame her frozen figure, calmly pushing her back to be embraced, once again and way closer to his chest.

“Stay.”

He kissed her hair achingly sweet.

“Please stay.”

She listened to the thumps of his heartbeat and faint drizzle of morning rain like a melody. At least Shoko found out that she’s not the only who got nervous with that kind of…astonishing morning.

 

To think that she used to look at the guy as the worst rival, selfish prick, bitterest cynic, majestic asshole, and life-size arrogant.

Sakurai Shoko is in maximum gigantic deep shit.


	2. Yesterday Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoko needs a clue to find the culprit of this havoc. Jun gladly gives her the answer.

“Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in…um, five minutes?”

Shoko was simply unable to imagine how he could talk to her nonchalantly just like nothing happened. Nothing disastrous happened between them, to be exact. She sat unceremoniously on the dining chair with a deep sigh, palm on her face to hide the blush.

“Currently making a scrambled egg now, would you like to have it well-done of half-cooked?”

“Half-cooked, please.”

“Mild seasoning or not?”

“I’d like extra black pepper.”

“Plain or Spam-added?”

“Ugh, whatever.”

An awkward silence followed after. Nothing could be heard but sounds of pan and spatula clinked as Jun made a breakfast for them.

“…Sorry.”

He swayed his hand in the air with a smile, a chill-out-I’m-not-gonna-mad-on-you sign for Shoko to ease the unknown tense between them.

Jun hummed a random song as he prepared the two plates of scrambled egg; a plain one with extra cream and mild seasoned, the other one with extra black pepper and spam. Each plate was served with a slice of baguette and salad of arugula and cherry tomato in balsamico dressing.

“I brewed some coffee too, in case you need a shot of caffeine. Table on your left, along with the cup. Help yourself, don’t be shy.”

Shoko walked to the coffee table, silently poured two cups for herself and Jun. She unconsciously smiled as she saw him humming a happy song while serving the meal neatly.

Wait, it’s not a right time to smile like a love-stricken teenager. Focus!

***

Another awkward silence came as they both sat face to face, Shoko contemplated to raise a question about what exactly happened last night as she sure that she must be wasted enough to forget all of those bizarre things with Jun and woke up in such a bizarre situation.

“Umm…Look, I think I need an explanation about what happened last night.”

“Last night?”

How could he even sip his coffee calmly like it’s a mere question about today’s weather?

“Yeah. Yeah, last night. I mean, you…I—how could I end up…you know,”

Shoko decided to take a sip on her coffee, in case it could keep her calm a bit.

“In my bed, all tangled and naked you mean?”

She spat her coffee instantly. _This son of a bit—_

“We could talk about it later. Well, enjoy your breakfast first! …pretty sure that I just heard your stomach grumbling earlier,”

Shoko saw he smirked and that’s enough. She grabbed her fork angrily, shoved the piece of scrambled-egg along with salad to her mouth. Shoko’s rage was easily calmed once she tasted it.

Damn, this jerk surely knows well how to make an exquisite food.

“How?”

Jun looked at her expectantly, trying to read any expressions on her face.

“Good?”

She nodded in defeat and once again got mesmerized by Jun’s proud, childish smile for her.

***

“So…”

“So.”

“Would you mind to tell me what actually happened last night?”

Plates and cups were already left on the sink. It seemed like the rain had just stopped yet the morning was still a bit cold than it supposed to be. Shoko and Jun still stayed on the dining table, the awkwardness were not going anywhere as she tried to interrogate him, silently accusing Jun as the culprit of that havoc.

Inhale…Exhale. Inhale…Exhale.

 _Problems are meant to be solved as long as you’re cool-headed enough to face it_ , she thought.

“You’re a drop-dead wasted last night, Sakurai-san.”

“I’m aware about that, Matsumoto-san. My bad.”

“Well, I was wrong about you. I never thought that you’re a… that kind of person who would suddenly let it all away, wash your tiredness out in alcohol just like last night. Am I right?”

Jun chuckled and she mentally slapped herself for that.

Shoko felt like her life was in brink of end as her job was getting chaotic day by day, let alone the awful task her boss assigned her to organize a reception party for the company’s anniversary, at least the after-party with free flows of alcohol was meant to be a little escape for her. In which had turned into a backfire for Shoko, sadly.

She cleared her throat, “And?”

“As the night went late, everyone got drunker and so were you. You were draped off on your table when I tried to walk you out of the hall to the taxi.”

Oh God. Shoko could not do anything but facepalming herself.

“Kusano-san asked for my help. She said that since we are going to the same direction, at least it would be easier for us. And well, I was pretty sober compared to our colleagues last night.”

Jun laughed again as he reminisced what kind of faces everyone made while they were drunk, to think that their aloof colleagues with all of those composed-look could be unexpectedly dumb just like normal people with a touch of booze.

“All easy, until you threw up on me.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“I had no choice but to drop by to my place, right? I was going to change my clothes first and send you off to your home but…”

Silence.

All of sudden, Shoko clearly noticed a hint of blush on Jun’s face.

“But?”

And all of sudden, Jun closed the distance between them. A chaste kiss on her lips sent all of the erased memories back on her brain.

 

Sakurai Shoko was the actual culprit.

Matsumoto Jun was the real victim of Sakurai Shoko’s late night attack.


	3. I Won't Last a Day Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One spring day when Matsumoto Jun met her crush for the first time. One spring day when Matsumoto Jun decided to become Sakurai Shoko's rival, simply just to get her to notice him.

It was a pretty cold day in spring when Jun met her for the first time.

He barely graduated from the university; 22 years old, lanky, awkward and could only pull some old-man-jokes as attempt to mingle with another employees. Matsumoto Jun had expected that no one in the office would give him a prestigious assignment other than being a typewriter guy or copy machine guy. Or worst, coffee maker guy.

It was another boring day during on-the-job training, one of the senior officer was simply too lazy to move his damn ass to make some extra copies of pipeline meeting materials for the following day. Hell, Jun even managed to compile all the statistical data of product demands and profit from the latest semester, the most important assignment he had gotten so far, yet all the credits were gone to that jerk.

If only he’s not a trainee, Jun swore he would chop that guy in pieces with his paper cutter.

Jun did his best not to stomp his feet as he walked the corridor from his cubicle to the nearest copy machine room, he kept gritting and gritting his teeth, the sheets of meeting materials were near to crumple. Once he arrived to the room, Jun sighed as deep and loud as he could while scratching the back of his head in anger.

“Hang on for another five months and I’m gonna be okay. Five months, you can do this, Jun.”

He took a deep breath while scanning each page of the documents and pushed the start button to copy it. Jun’s short moment of bliss of being alone in the copy machine room got interrupted as the paper got jammed at the last minute.

“Shit. Shit, not now, please!”

He opened up the first and second paper tray, trying to find out what actually he could to troubleshoot the problem. Screw it, he didn’t know how every part of the machine works, even just to replace the cartridge!

“Shit…now what I’m supposed to do?! Arrggh…”

Newbie and a record as copy machine wrecker, Jun definitely did not want that. To think that it was close to 6 PM and already out of the business hour of copy machine’s service center, no matter how desperate he tries to call for troubleshooting.

“The right door.”

Jun had not realized that there’s someone coming to the room when he’s simply too panic and occupied with the paper jam.

“Door? What door?”

“Pull the right door release lever and open the copy machine, you could take that jammed paper and resume your job.”

He looked again at the machine, tried to find out which one is the right door and what the heck that right door release lever is.

“Seriously, you better learn more than just to operate this stuff.”

She snorted and made a space between Jun and the machine, pulled the copy machine’s right door and did all troubleshoot as she instructed him earlier. Jun peeked at her closely when she was all busy to pull the crumpled paper, trapped in the machine’s fusing unit.

“Done!”

Jun’s heart skipped a beat when she showed him her accomplished smile. She finally got rid the jammed paper, hands were all smeared with inks yet she did not even care about it.

“T-Thank you! Geez, I owe you so much. I thought that I broke the machine and…”

“Nah, it’s not a big deal.”

“Thank you so much!”

“Well…since you mentioned that you owe me earlier, I think you wouldn’t mind if I copy a few documents first then you could do your copy after me?”

“O-Of course! Take your time!”

She flashed another bright smile to Jun. He wondered if she could hear how loud his heartbeat was.

***

Jun learned that the girl he fell for is Sakurai Shoko, 2 years senior compared to him.

He finally got the chance to meet her again at the management training’s graduation party. Same as Jun, she also joined the company as management trainee. Sakurai Shoko is well-known as the brightest in her class, graduated from top university in _cum laude_ , a true elite yet she stays humble. Unlike the other seniors whom tend to look aloof, she talked to her juniors as if they are in the same level; stress-free and easy going.

He could feel the sincerity as she listened to the junior’s worries, shared her both precious and embarrassing experiences during her tenure as trainee. Aside of her gentle side, Jun clearly sense that she could be the persistent one; nothing would be able to shift Shoko’s focus from her career goal and dream, she would keep learning and do her best to reach her aim.

 

His crush for Shoko would never go anywhere far.

Matsumoto Jun realized that she wouldn’t even spare a second to notice him, unless he becomes a good one to be her rival.


	4. I need to Be in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Jun knows that his dream woman is just as confused as he is. All sleepless and nervous and giddy like a high school girl in love, her brain is never stop replaying bits of that night, betraying her own logical side as the feeling of desiring Jun’s warm and safe embrace is getting clearer and clearer.

“Now spill.”

“Spill…what?”

“I might be an airhead but I’m not that stupid, you idiot. Sakurai Shoko, stop making that kind of fucked-up expression in your face.”

Not that F word again, Shoko thinks. It sends chills directly to her spine, what a pity, her brain refuses to cooperate with her heart as the memories of THAT catastrophe night are played again vividly.

“Masako, for God sake, mind your words!”

Blame it all to Aiba Masako and her interrogation. Shoko could not help to let out another deep sigh. Seriously, she needs to learn how to put a poker face from now on.

“Not until you spill everythi – oh there again Shoko’s fucked-up look!”

Another round of Masako’s annoying chirp to be followed by sudden silence and gasp.

“No way.”

“What the hell, Masako?”

“NO. WAY. Sho?”

“Don’t tell me…Was that literally?”

“H-huh?”

“I mean like…you know,”

The moment Shoko sees her makes a promising gesture along with her perverted giggles, she knows she could not hide anymore to Masako’s attack to get all the filthy details. One of a series of Sakurai Shoko’s unlucky day.

“I KNEW IT! Now tell me who’s that lucky guy?”

“I…”

Got saved by the bell. They both startled to loud sound of Kinnikuman’s theme song from Masako’s phone. She faintly hears her husband nagging from the phone ( _Not now, Nino! Just continue to play another round of your game. Food is on the fridge already, you can reheat it. Call you back later!_ ) and smiled at Masako’s annoyed face. 15 years of togetherness remains unchanged; she used to hang out with them a lot, back then in high school days, seeing them quarrel goofily every day just like a pair of cat and dog and here they are, Shoko stays with her complicated mind while both her best friends Masako and Nino are married to each other.

***

“Look at me.”

An urge to say those words were so unbearable, he could not help to fall harder for Shoko. The sight of unexpectedly vulnerable side of Sakurai Shoko, a woman who would not wear her heart on her sleeve, sighed and overwhelmed in pleasure beneath him was way too enchanting.

The darkened pair of beautiful eyes looked back at him, slow and sensually fluttered. As if a rope knotted tightly on his chest, Jun felt like he was going to burst sooner or later. That was too much for a reality, even not in his wildest dream saying that he could have Sakurai Shoko all night long inside his embrace.

Jun even did not realize the tears his eyes dropped on Shoko’s cheek as they mashed their mouth together more and more, seeking for each others warmth and went deeper into the maze of lust. 

***

The more he tried to remember that night, the more his heart’s ached. This one-sided love for almost ten years is should be ended soon.

To give up or to make it happen?

Jun sighed deeply as he got tired of thinking too much for his love. No, he doesn’t want to give on her yet. No way.

If only Jun knows that his dream woman is just as confused as he is. All sleepless and nervous and giddy like a high school girl in love, her brain is never stop replaying bits of that night, betraying her own logical side as the feeling of desiring Jun’s warm and safe embrace is getting clearer and clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> Result of fluffy love songs, rain, blanket, and MatsuJun-centric tv shows before sleep.  
> And I should admit that Sho x Jun look unexpectedly alluring lately.  
> (cough)  
> (slurp)


End file.
